


Balm

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: The Gate [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Budding Love, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flash Fic, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: ~A Hardy and Pru interlude~After seeing each other for only a month and a half, Hardy begins to show his true colors on a stolen afternoon with Pru.





	Balm

It was a rare late winter sunny day, so they sat together on her worn armchair in a patch of light. The only sounds were the smack of kisses and ticking of her miniature cuckoo clock on the bookcase nearby.

She giggled as he nosed his way between her breasts and sniffed.

 _Mmmm_ , he said into her skin, then licked.

“Eww. Why you do that?” she said.

He gave her a sheepish look. “You smell good there. Wondered whether you tasted good.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled. “How’d you feel if I started sniffing and licking at you like a pup? In any case, there’s better places you can lick.”

He shrugged. She caressed him, delighting in the sensation of his beard hairs on her fingertips. She didn’t know whether she heard or felt the crackle, but it made her nipples harden as quickly as his kisses did.

“I’m not shaving it,” he said defensively. She snapped out of her reverie.

“What?”

“I said I’m not shaving the beard. I like it. It protects my face from the cold.”

“Shave? Did I say I wanted you to?” She scrunched up her nose.

“It was the look in your eye. It’s familiar.”

“Familiar how?” Her thighs squeezed around his hips, and before he could answer, she gently put her hand over his mouth and kissed his neck. She didn’t want to hear about his ex wife, or anyone else, for that matter. This stolen afternoon was theirs alone.

His muffled protestations faded as she unbuttoned his dress shirt and caressed his chest. Much softer hair whispered against her fingertips as she searched and found his nipple. He sighed into her palm. She kissed down past where his beard grew, and the soft skin felt heavenly against her beardsore mouth. She looked up at him, but his eyes were half closed. She sniffed. He didn’t wear cologne, but she smelled the faraway scent of the shaving lotion he used that morning to trim the straggly bits under his Adam’s apple. She kissed, and brushed her fingers over his nipple. He whimpered. Her hand was damp with his breath. She wriggled and licked. He groaned and bit the meat of her palm.

“Hey!” she said, and nursed her bruise. He gave her a huge smile. His cock hardened quick against her hip. “That _hurt_.” She pouted.

“Next time, ask nicely when you’re planning to asphyxiate me,” he said cheerfully. He wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled the exposed tops of her breasts, rubbing his beard against her tender flesh. She stilled and let him do it. Her muscles went lax, and the warmth between her thighs turned to heat. He smiled into her skin. She liked him, just the way he was-

She gently pulled on his hair. “Wait-”

He looked up with a smile, only to meet a serious gaze.

“Hmmm?” he said, straightening his back.

She scrutinized him, touching from his neck up to his chin. Her thumb drew circles on it, and her eyes softened at the sensation, but then she moved up caress his lower lip and the corner of her mouth twitched.

“Seriously, what?” he said, suddenly self-conscious.

She chuckled. She traced his lower lip, then his upper slowly. The intimacy of it made him breathless. She leaned in. Their noses touched. She looked in his eyes, and he melted. He loved her gaze. Her lower lip brushed his, and he sat up to kiss her, but she moved away.

“Why are you teasing?” he said. His lips still tingled with the urge to kiss.

“I’m not teasing,” she said. She tipped her head and looked at him.

“Then kiss me,” he said, and tried. She giggled and pressed her hand against his mouth. He pulled it away gently and kissed her fingertips, one after the other.

“Your lips. They’re dry, honey,” she said softly.

“Okay,” he said, and his hand disappeared underneath her skirt. They both sighed when he found her, wet and hot. “I have an idea how to make them better,” he whispered in her ear. He hooked his finger and pulled her panties aside. She moaned into his neck as his knuckles brushed her clit.

“It’s enough with the beard,” she said, and gently bit his earlobe. “You go down there with those and I’ll be stinging for days.”

He flushed with embarrassment. “It’s winter. Don’t you get dry?” he said, biting at his lips. His ex never told him anything like that. But then again, she wasn’t too partial to kissing, even during sex.

“As a bone, but that’s what lotion is for, silly,” she said, and stood up. He reached out to her, but she ran quickly to the other room.

“Really, though? I only have another hour,” he yelled, his brow furrowed.

“Keep your pants on,” she said as she ran back, and jumped onto his lap. He oofed, and she kissed his temple. “I’m about to share an age-old secret with you. Are you ready?” Her eyes danced with amusement. He couldn’t help but smile.

He grunted.

“Seriously - this is gonna blow your mind…” she was clutching something in her fist. He rolled his eyes.

“Come on, let’s have it-” he plucked a small tube from her hand and groaned dramatically.“Age old secret, you say? It’s bloody lip balm!”

“A magical concoction that can turn even the scratchiest of kisses into softness,” she said. She uncapped it and rubbed some on. “Go on. Have some.”

He gave the deep rose-colored tube the jaundiced eye. “I dunno. It’s a bit … twee.” He took it from her and sniffed it. “It’s fruity.” It came out endearingly Scottish. He made a face.

“You wouldn’t want something you put on your lips to taste like old bacon grease, would you?” she said.

“Might not be half bad. Sort of like, brekkie in a tube,” he said, and winked. “But this smells like something my daughter would wear.”

Pru giggled. “You’re acting as if the balm has estrogen in it or something. I assure it does not. Your balls won’t shrivel up and fall off if you use it.”

He pouted, unconvinced.

“You want to kiss me again before you go?” she said. He nodded. “Then put it on. It feels nice.” Again, he eyed the pink frosted metal tube and grunted. He was stubborn, but those scratchy lips just wouldn’t do.

She snatched it away from him, rubbed it on her lips until they were shiny, and kissed him deeply. He gasped, then hummed into her as their lips slid silkily against each other. He realized that it smelled far more strong than it tasted. Maybe it wasn’t so bad- he lost his train of thought as her tongue flicked on his top lip, her silent request for access into his mouth. He parted his lips, but instead of sliding her tongue inside, she slowly sucked his bottom lip in and out of her mouth. At first, he was perfectly still, unsure of the new sensation. Again, he felt her heat bloom and intensify against him, and he held her gently, palms pressed flat against her back. She moved to his thinner top lip. It was more sensitive, and her sucking - slow, rhythmic, and just on the verge of aching - made him sit up straight and grunt into her mouth as kissed her. He sucked and bit and moaned, and _moaned_ -

But it wasn’t him. It was her, moaning softly with pain. He could taste it in her saliva. He let go, and they stared into each other, panting. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, and it was only after his heart rate decreased that he noticed that his hand in her hair was a grasping fist. He gripped her so hard that she arched.

“Oh my god-” He let go.

She looked … not frightened. More, bemused. “I’m sorry. It was just my silly way of rubbing the balm into your lips,” she said.” I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

He kissed her all over, and it was only then that she began to shiver. “Oh, sweetheart - I’m sorry, honey. I got a bit worked up-”

She took a long, whistling breath, and he fell quiet. He searched her gaze. He was slipping. Usually it took much more to arouse him into violence, but he should’ve known better. Pru was different. Just her gaze made his head spin with desire. His heart beat in his ears again as she blinked owlishly and licked her bruised lips.

“You pulled my hair,” she said. Her brows worked with emotion.

“I was. I’m sorry I hurt you,” he said, and kissed her forehead. She pulled away, but only to look at him.

“You liked it,” she said. It wasn’t accusatory.

His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. It was too goddamn soon. Just a month and a half. He was going to have to concentrate harder on control. Wasn't that supposed to be his thing? 

“Y-you - You got so hard,” she whispered, and her eyes narrowed.

And big. He throbbed so insistently she felt it through the layers of fabric between them. It made her belly flutter.

“Because it felt good. That thing you did,” he said quickly, leaning back. She put her hands on his chest, and they looked silently at each other for a few seconds.

“Do it again,” she said.

“The lip thing?” he said, his hands traveling underneath her skirt to grip her hips. She shook her head.

“I did the lip thing. I mean the hair thing,” she said, and rose off his lap. She pulled him up and toward the bedroom.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said. His words came out low. Almost a whimper. She pulled her dress over her head and threw it aside. She wore nothing but her soaked panties underneath. She kicked them off and climbed into bed, giving him a beautiful view of her ass.

“Of course not,” she said as he stripped quickly, put on a condom, and climbed behind her, digging his fingers into her hips breathtakingly hard as he rubbed his hard cock against her swollen wetness.

Liar, she thought, and moaned as he slid inside her with a satisfied grunt.


End file.
